Gabby and Draco
by Alec Alder
Summary: Gabby and Draco's secret midnight rendezvous, expect strange shows of affection...


_**Slytherclaws**_

**Gabby's POV**

Wow... That was my only reaction... Draco's sweet lips pressed against mine in fiery passion only two lovers as intricately tangled as ourselves could muster. We were on our broomsticks above the Gryffindor tower, a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw, it didn't bother me that Dakota and David were the pioneers in the field of inter house love affairs and that Draco and I were insignificant compared to them. Right now it was just me and him... and his tongue... Slytherin tongue... delicious...  
"Oh Gabby my sweet, sweet darling, tell me once again about our spring break together. I love it the way you tell it." He smiled his snobby, stuck-up smirk. I nearly melted away right there. His luscious blonde hair blowing in the breeze and my own frizzy, unkempt mane giving his face rug burn, his piercing crap colored eyes making me feel less crappy. His super heavy cologne that smelled of Snape hair, Dementor cloth and Bellatrix legs. My three favorite things right behind him. "Gabby?" He cocked his head and looked at me wondering. A bug flew into one of his eyes mistaking it for its natural food. "AHHHHHH!" He yelled clutching his face.  
"Draco!" I grabbed his hand and tore it from his face, the bug had firmly entrenched itself on his pupil. This was terrible! I had to do something! I didn't have my wand on handy, curse my Ravenclaw stupidity! Sometimes I questioned my placement... Ummmmm... "Here!" I grabbed his face in my hands and pressed my lips to his eye and sucked. I sucked hard... that's what she said... I could feel the bug fighting my pull, but no this was my Draco and my Draco's eye! I tried everything, I even bit at it, but it was a very hard bug... that's what she said... Finally I used my tongue to try and lift it off. There! It finally let go, I could feel it crawling in my mouth, as soon as it walked on my molar I chomped down and felt it flatten out and its guts splash down my throat... could it be possible? It almost tasted better than Draco's tongue... I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me (with one good eye) in a disgusted manner.  
"You just ate a bug!" He yelled in disgust.  
"For you my love!" I said reaching out for him. "If it makes you feel better your tongue tasted better!" I said desperately as he leaned away from me. Than his one eye lit up to a lighter shade of poop.  
"Really? I tasted better than a bug? That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me without getting paid!" Then he broke into tears and embraced me. It warmed my heart that we were sharing this wonderful moment together. "I love you Gabby." He said into my shoulder.  
"I love you too Draco, I love you too." And I meant it. I wanted to grow old and have 14 kids with Draco. Our love would be a radiant star outshined only by Dakota and David. We started to float down towards the ground still embraced. Right before we touched down he slipped me the tongue again... and again... and again... I almost passed out; he was too much, so hot... Oh how I loved him so! Loved his baby fat belly, loved his tiny arms and chicken neck! His constant need to grind on every girl he meets and how at the end of the day he still had more allotted grinding time on me than any other girl. He was so perfect... I wiped a little drool off my chin as he fell off his broomstick.  
"You stupid piece of crap!" He yelled kicking his broomstick and bruising his toe without moving the broomstick an inch. He yelled profanities into the night air; it was like ringing bells to me. I just gazed longingly at him, drooling again. I couldn't be sure if it was my saliva or his. So I just sucked it back up because if it was his I needed to savor it for as long as possible. "My dad will kill you and your family!" He yelled at the broomstick while clutching his foot and tripping all over the place. Like a gazelle.  
After his episode he looked up at me. "I'm sorry you had to witness that. It must be hard watching me kick so much butt." He said stepping forward slowly.  
"It's ok; it reassures me to know that you're so tough." And I embraced him in one more hug and he slipped me the tongue once more. After I checked my watch, thirty minutes had passed. His pits were all sweaty and so were mine. We just stared at each other for a few more minutes. I loved him so much. Words can't express my affection. I love Draco Malfoy and that's all that matters.

_**A Revenge Fic written by Alec Alder**_


End file.
